1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch, and more particularly to a multi-directional switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-directional switches are widely found in cellular phones and personal digital assistants. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a first conventional multi-directional switch 1 is shown to include a plurality of contact legs 11, a base 12, four rectangular resilient conductive peripheral plates 13, a circular resilient conductive central plate 14, a key seat 15, a push key 16, a top plate 17, and an annular retaining element 18. The plates 13, 14 cooperate to bias the push key 16 to a normal position. The first conventional multi-directional switch 1 has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to position the plates 13 between the base 12 and the top plate 17 during assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a second conventional multi-directional switch 2 is shown to include a plurality of contact legs 21, a base 22, five circular resilient conductive plates 23, a key seat 24, a push key 25, and a cover 26. The second conventional multi-directional switch 2 has the same disadvantage as the first conventional multi-directional switch 1 (see FIGS. 1 and 2).